


[Fan Art] Barely Counts as a Sin

by tabbystardust



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: Crowley frees Aziraphale from his chains in the Bastille, then claims his reward...Art for a frottage prompt on theTadfield Advertiser Good Omens kinkmeme
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 1026





	[Fan Art] Barely Counts as a Sin

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: If you wish to write fic based on my works, I am extremely flattered, but please ask first.)


End file.
